


Bones

by sharkfin (lovelcce)



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinosaurs, M/M, Sandu is a TRex, Suibian and Chenqing as Raptors, The dinosaurs are canonically not like the jurassic park ones, he just talks more than he does in canon-, im a dino freak and couldnt bring myself to make the raptors big lizards, raptors as fluffy murder chickens, slightly ooc lan wangji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/sharkfin
Summary: “Chenqing?” Wei Ying called, leaning over the observation deck’s railing. “What are you doing to your big brother?”The smaller of the two raptors looked up from where it had been biting the other, hissing at her caretaker before continuing to gently gnaw on Suibian’s leg. Wei Wuxian laughed, and the larger of the raptors seemingly shot a glare at him before snapping softly at Chenqing.“It was a mistake giving you a second raptor.” Jiang Cheng said, his legs propped up on Wei Ying’s desk as he munched on a hamburger.“How dare you? Chenqing and Suibian are both well behaved, innocent, baby raptors!”“Chenqing’s trying to eat her brother.”“She’s teething!”
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 27
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

“Wei Ying.” A voice broke through the silence of the Velociraptor enclosure, static laced into the name as the overcom winced.

Wei Ying, courtesy name Wei Wuxian, sat in the middle of the enclosure completely calm as one of the small dinosaurs sat on his head. A second was curled in the man’s lap as he ran his fingers over its feathers, flicking its nose as it snapped sharp teeth at him.

“Yes?” The man called, lifting his eyes to the observation deck, where his assigned engineer stood.

Lan Zhan, courtesy name Lan Wangji, was more of a scientist than engineer, but his title within the park designated him “Dinosaur Engineer”. Wei Wuxian hated that term.

“I know what I’m doing.” Wei Ying called up, letting the raptor on his lap run away as he gently lifted the other off his head. “They need attention.”

“Mn.”

“Ah, don’t be like that, Lan Zhan. What are they going to do? Nip at my finger? Bite my ankle?” Wei Ying stood, lightly nudging the raptor away with his foot as he stretched. “We both know they won’t hurt me.”

“You think so.” Lan Zhan said, and Wei Wuxian laughed.

“They’re the size of chicken, Lan Zhan!” Wei Ying adjusted his long ponytail before looking back up at the engineer. “Are you looking for something? Someone?”

“Mn.”

“Me?”

Lan Zhan blinked slowly, causing Wei Ying to sigh.

“My report’s on the desk.” Wei Ying said, pounting slightly as Lan Zhan nodded and walked away. “Do you see that, Suibian? I try to be his friend and he completely ignored me!”

The raptor still half dozing at his feet, looked up in an unimpressed way. Slowly picking itself up, the raptor shook out its wings, and walked away, leaving Wei Wuxian alone.

“You too?! Suibian, come back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	2. Chapter 2

“I want you to get out of the office more, Wangji.” Lan Xichen said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he passed his brother a file.

“I am content.”

“I’m sure you are, but nevertheless, your assignment’s to learn the daily ins-and-outs of the park. I believe one Wei Wuxian has been assigned to show you around?” Lan Xichen held an air of polite smugness as Lan Wangji imperceptivly frowned at the file in his hands. “You start tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	3. Chapter 3

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian grinned, his hair messily wrapped in a bun as he met the other man outside the central office. “I almost thought you’d skip your first day.”

“I would not.” Lan Zhan wrinkled his nose slightly as Wei Ying took a sip of coffee, the strong scent overpowering.

“Sure, sure.” Wei Ying pointed to where a motorcycle stood off slightly to the side. “I hope you don’t mind, but we’ll get more done with transport than on foot.”

“No.”

“Lan Zhan, I do have other things to do today besides show you around. Please?” Wei Ying said, and Lan Wangji paused as he noticed the dark bags under the man’s eyes.

“When did you leave yesterday?” Lan Zhan said, walking towards the bike as the raptor trainer laughed.

“Well, it‘s a long story. I’m not exactly sure leaving’s the right term, honestly. But Chenqing’s teething, and it’s bothersome, of course. Suibian’s been okay for the most part, he always has been the more level headed. But yesterday, something changed and he snapped completely. Lashed out on little Chenqing when she tried to bite his wing. So-“

“It attacked?” Lan Wangji stopped, and Wei Wuxian blinked for a moment before nodding.

“Well, yeah. Everyone snaps after so much pushing, Lan Zhan.” Wei Ying said, shrugging as he passed a helmet to the engineer. “But I seperated them and had to kennel Chenqing while calming Suibian down. Luckily I keep a spare set of clothes in my office, since Chenqing thought it’d be funny to pee on me.”

“You slept in your office?” Lan Zhan stared at the helmet for a moment as Wei Ying grabbed his own.

“Well, I guess you could say that. Or, you could say I took a power nap!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	4. Chapter 4

“You look like shit.” Jiang Cheng said as the two men entered the TRex enclosure’s office. “Hey, Lan Wangji.”

“Mn.”

“Still look better than you.” Wei Ying stuck his tongue out at his brother, but the two merely glared at each other before Wei Wuxian turned to Lan Zhan. “So Jiang Cheng will show you around here while I check on Chenqing, let her stretch her legs a little.”

Lan Zhan nodded, and Wei Ying smiled before waving lazily at his brother who sniffed hautily.

“Maybe get that nasty bite checked out while you’re at it, asshole.” Jiang Cheng snapped, and Wei Wuxian laughed before the door shut behind him.

“Bite?” Lan Zhan said, turning his attention towards the window into the enclosure.

“Yeah, Suibian got his leg last night while he broke up the two birds. He hasn’t gone to the first aid center, yet. I’m sure he’ll make it there eventually, though.” Jiang Cheng said, pretending to put an air of indifference up, though he nervously twisted the ring on his finger.

“I will see that he stops by today. Employee health is the company’s highest concern.” Lan Zhan said, nodding as Jiang Cheng squinted at him.

“Sure.” The man shrugged, motioning to the office door. “Sandu’s asleep right now, but that’s probably for the best. He’s not been feeling too well.”

“Mn?” Lan Zhan hummed softly, though almost sounding like a statement more than a question.

“He isn’t. Just- Well, I think he’s lonely. Rex’s aren’t supposed to be alone, they’re paternal and family oriented.” Jiang Cheng pointed down to where the large T. Rex laid in a sunny part of the large enclosure. It was completely covered in a seemingly soft layer of short brown fur as it snored, curled up slightly. Its mouth was open, with the tongue slightly poking out, and Lan Zhan watched as Jiang Cheng smiled fondly at the creature. “That’s why I requested for some form of company for him.”

Lan Zhan looked around the enclosure, which was about the size of a football field. While it allowed Sandu to roam freely, there was definatly not enough room for more than one of the large dinosaurs to inhabit the area.

“I know, the enclosure’s too small.” Jiang Cheng sighed, as Sandu stired slightly in its sleep before settling once more. “But I had to try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	5. Chapter 5

“Have fun?” Wei Ying asked, a half eaten pretzel in his hands as he leaned against his bike.

Lan Zhan, just leaving the T. Rex enclosure, simply stared at the man for a moment before walking forwards to stand just before the raptor trainer with an unimpressed look.

“What?” Wei Ying blinked, leaning back slightly to look up at the other man’s face as he lifted the pretzel. “Do you want some?”

“Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“What? I can’t know if you don’t tell me, Lan Zhan!” Wei Ying grinned, waving the pretzel in the man’s face.

“Your leg.”

“Oh.” Wei Wuxian said, his face dropping as he took a bite of his pretzel. “So, Jiang Cheng told you? Well, don’t worry, I’m not gonna sue the company. It was my fault anyways, I know Suibian’s got some sharp teeth.”

The man stood up straight suddenly, passing Lan Zhan his helmet once more as he swung a leg over the bike. The engineer seemed to be unmoving, and Wei Wuxian sighed.

“I’ll visit the first aid building once I drop you off, okay?” Wei Ying said, smiling softly to himself as Lan Wangji settled onto the bike behind him. “Ready?”

“Mn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	6. Chapter 6

“Alright, so I’ll meet you in the office. I have to feed Suibian first, then let Chenqing out of the kennel and try to reintroduce her to the habitat while he’s eating. If you brought a lunch, that’s fine, but if you want you can use the phone on my desk to call for delivery or something.” Wei Ying said, unlocking the door to the raptor habitat as Lan Wangji silently followed behind him.

“Wei Ying, first aid-“

“I know, but I said I would after I dropped you off. It’s our lunch break. Well, yours at least. I have raptors to feed.” Wei Ying grinned slightly, opening the door to his cluttered office and gesturing for Lan Wangji to enter. “I’ll be back in ten minutes. I think.”

The man closed the door before Lan Zhan could bring up the first aid kit again, and so the engineer frowned to himself and began looking around the office. It was disconcerting to think Wei Wuxian had slept here the night before, if he had even slept. The only comfortable looking spot was the fluffy desk chair, which had a stack of paperwork on it. The desk itself was a mess, pens and knicknacks scattered across letters and photos and reports. The only calm space was the small area cleared for the landline, which had been left just slightly off the hook. Lan Zhan took a deep breath, shutting off the line before dialing his brother’s number.

“This is Lan Xichen.”

“Aren’t employee offices supposed to have couches?” Lan Wangji said, looking out the window behind the desk where Wei Wuxian was tossing rats to Suibian.

“Yes.” Lan Xichen said, before pausing with a silent smile Lan Zhan could feel through the phone. “I’m afraid Wei Wuxian declined the offer for a couch, stating he would spend most of his time within the habitat itself than his office.”

“Mn.” Lan Zhan hummed, his eyes still watching the raptor trainer laugh and dance around Suibian. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Wangji.” Lan Xichen said, quickly cutting the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for a depicition of an animal attack and descriptions of blood.

Lan Wangji had, of course, packed himself a salad for lunch, but knew it was rude to eat without your... host. company. coworker. Instead, the man opted to leave the office, finding himself standing at the balconey and looking down at Wei Wuxian as the man carried in a small dog kennel.

“Okay, there’s enough food in here for both of you, and Suibian you’re still grounded. Not that you know what that means, but still. And Chenqing, you chew the rats, not your brother!” Wei Ying said, lifting the kennel to look at the small raptor inside, who hissed in response. “I know your teeth hurt, but you know Suibian’s bigger and stronger than you.”

Wei Ying gently placed the kennel onto the ground, waiting for Suibian to settle with a rat in his mouth, before slowly opening the door. Chenqing, however, was not willing to take things slow, and burst from the cage in a fkutter of feathers. Suibian’s neck feathers bristled as the small raptor came closer, and Lan Zhan found himself tensing as Wei Ying stepped in between them, a rat in his fist.

“Chenqing, no.” Wei Wuxian said, tossing the rat away from Suibian and watching the tiny raptor immediatly give chase. Lan Zhan relaxed slightly as Wei Wuxian turned to Suibian and sighed. “I’m sorry, little guy. I put a request in for some teething toys, but I think I’m gonna have to buy them myself. You know how funding is.”

Wei Wuxian dropped onto the ground next to the raptor, who completely ignored his existence. The man chuckled slightly, reaching out and petting down the feather’s on the raptor’s neck. It was calm for a moment, the two sitting calmly as Lan Zhan stood watch above. That is, until Chenqing appeared once again, this time on the other side of Wei Ying with a mangled rat in her mouth.

“That’s disgusting.” Wei Wuxian said, not even flinching as the raptor greedily bit into it, making a little blood squirt onto the man’s pants. “Your manners need some work.”

The tiny raptor paused, looking up at Wei Ying with large, wide eyes. The man squinted and raised an eyebrow as Chenqing dropped the rat onto the ground.

“Yes, Chenqing?” Wei Wuxian asked. “OW! Fuck you, Chenqing, that hurt!”

The small raptor had lunged her head suddenly at Wei Wuxian’s arm, her teeth sinking into the skin of his wrist, only to let go as Wei Wuxian exclaimed. The man didn’t pause for a second though, latching onto the scruff of Suibian’s neck as the second raptor lunged at Chenqing, who cowered behind the man.

“Okay! Okay! Teething toys.” Wei Ying sighed, slowly standing up and grabbing onto the scruff of Chenqing’s neck as well. “Kennel for both of you, now. Since you can’t behave, apparently.”

Lan Zhan stared, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open as Wei Wuxian continued to work, blood dripping down his palms from the deep bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for descriptions of blood and a bite wound.

“Ah, Lan Zhan, you haven’t eaten yet?” Wei Ying asked, making his way into his office and seeing Lan Zhan sitting against the desk silently. “Did you wait for me? That’s almost sweet of you, but you shouldn’t have. I don’t normally eat lunch.”

“Your arm.” Lan Zhan said, and Wei Wuxian instinctivly hid the bite behind his back.

“Ah, it’s nothing. A love bite, if you will. You know how kids are.” Wei Ying grinned, but made his way over to the already opened first aid kit in the corner.

“No.” Lan Zhan said, standing up fully to stop Wei Wuxian from simply wrapping a bandage around his wrist. “Clean it.”

“I’m fine! Chenqing doesn’t have rabies, you all in the lab made sure of that.” Wei Ying said, pulling away slightly to continue. “Besides, I can have Wen Qing look at it once I drop you off.”

“We’ll stop there first, then.” Lan Zhan replied, a stubborn set in his jaw as Wei Wuxian stared at him.

“What?”

“We’ll stop at the medical bay first.” Lan Zhan said.

“No, no, no. I have to get you over to Yanli so you can-“

“And?” Lan Zhan said, and Wei Ying stared at him for a moment longer, trapped in gold.

“Okay...” Wei Ying nodded, blinking slowly before he looked around the room. “Oh! Let me move some of-“

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji said, putting an arm on his shoulder. “Sit down. I am fine.”

The raptor trainer moved silently, practically collapsing into his desk chair. Slouching deeply, he let the exhaustion sink into his shoulder. Closing his eyes briefly, he blinked up at Lan Zhan, who sat on the edge of the desk before him, the first aid kit next to him and disinfectant in his hands.

“Lan Zhan?” Wei Ying asked, and the man ignored him, simply grabbing Wei Ying’s bleeding arm with a soft hold.

The two sat in silence like this, Lan Zhan wiping away drying blood from the bite as Wei Ying watched him with curious eyes. Lan Wangji pressed a wet cloth into one of the larger tears, and Wei Ying hissed in pain, causing Lan Zhan to pull away immediatly.

“Sorry, it stings.” Wei Ying said, his voice barely above a mummble.

Lan Zhan nodded, leaning back in to continue to press the cloth against the open skin. Wei Ying swallowed, rubbing at his nose with his free hand.

“Not what you expected your lunch break to be, huh?” Wei Ying laughed humourlessly, and the other glanced up at him for a moment.

“I do not mind.” Lan Zhan said, leaning back to grab for some gauze.

“Lan Zhan, why’d you take this assignment? You never seemed like you... enjoyed leaving the engineering lab. Especially to come pick up my reports.” Wei Ying said, turning his arm slightly as Lan Zhan began to wrap the gauze. “It just... doesn’t seem like something you’d enjoy.”

“I wanted to be a trainer.” Lan Zhan said, softly, as he tied the gauze around Wei Ying’s wrist. “But my family thought it was too dangerous, so I went into the engineer job instead.”

“What did you want to train?” Wei Ying said, leaning in slightly, as if he didn’t even notice he was doing so.

Lan Zhan leaned back completely, putting distance between the two’s faces and turning away. “Leaellynasaura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for strong language and descriptions of getting stitches

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Wen Qing said, jabbing a needle through Wei Ying’s leg as Lan Wangji watched with a calm expression. 

“That hurts!” Wei Ying complained, but sat still as Wen Qing glared at him. The man pouted for a moment before glancing over at Lan Wangji, who was intently staring at Wei Ying’s leg. “Lighten up, Lan Zhan! Suibian barely got me last night. I’m not gonna die!”

“Barely got you? I’m giving you stitches!” Wen Qing snapped, yanking a little harder on the current stitch than necessary, causing Wei Ying to wrinkle his nose and wince. 

“Okay, okay. He got me pretty good. But that means he’s getting strong and soon we can start working on hunting!” Wei Ying said, and Wen Qing closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. 

“If you aren’t careful, you’re going to lose a limb. Or at least a finger.” The doctor said, shaking her head. 

“I’m not stupid, contrary to popular belief.” Wei Wuxian huffed. “I do know what I’m doing. I just choose to put myself in a little more danger than necessary to keep a little more peace and control.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	10. Chapter 10

“Ready, Lan Zhan?” Wei Ying grinned, a wide a toothy smile as he tossed the helmet towards the engineer. “I can drop you off at shijie’s enclosure. Pick you up in an hour or two?” 

“No.” Lan Zhan said, though he fit the helmet on and carefully climbed onto the bike after Wei Ying. “I have rescheduled my meeting with Jiang Yanli, and all others for the rest of the day.”

“Oh.” Wei Wuxian seemed unsure what to do, his hand hovering over the handlebars. 

“We will get teething equipment for Chenqing.” Lan Zhan said, and Wei Ying almost pushed the man off the bike as he turned to look at him. 

“What?”

“Mn.”

“Lan Zhan, that’s really thoughtful, but I can easily go by myself-“

“Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan said, as though it was a command. 

The raptor trainer swallowed, but slowly nodded. “Okay, yeah, we- we can... do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	11. Chapter 11

The nearest pet store did not exactly cater to Velociraptors, and Wei Ying blushed slightly as the two men approached a worker. The girl, maybe 17, turned around as she rubbed at her nose, her nose ring reflecting the light. 

‘Hi, how can I help you?” The girl said, her voice pleasant, yet her face completely deadpan as she stared just over Lan Zhan’s shoulder.

“We’re looking for some teething toys. Preferably… on the more durable side?” Wei Ying grinned, and the girl nodded absentmindedly as she began leading them through the store. “Our… pets have rather sharp teeth and can tear through thin plastic, so we need them as durable as you can sell.”

“Then you probably want to look into more natural products, in case your pets accidentally ingest anything. As for durability, this aisle is your best bet, but only time and keeping an eye on them will tell.” The girl said, picking up a rather large plastic ring. “I recommend this type of toy, as it’s similar to what people give to their kids. You can even put this one in the fridge, as the cold will help sooth their gums. Or leaving them ice to chew on can also help if you can’t fit this in the freezer.”

“Okay, thank you. We’ll just browse then.” Wei Ying smiled, turning back to see Lan Zhan crouched on the ground, looking at a large plastic butterfly. “Lan Zhan?”

The engineer glanced up, his golden eyes seeming like caramel as he lifted the toy towards Wei Wuxian. “For Chenqing.”

“Hm?” Wei Ying blinked, dropping down into a crouch next to him and taking the butterfly. “You think she’d like it? I hope it’ll last, at least until the budget lets me get her some more. I’m more than glad to drop all of my money on this, but I still have to eat, you know?”

“I will buy it.” Lan Zhan nodded, taking the toy from the raptor trainer’s hands.

“What? Lan Zhan, you don’t have to! I’m more than happy to pay, and don’t take my joke about money seriously, I’ll be okay! I have emergency funds for this, you know-“ Wei Wuxian rambled, scratching at the back of his neck as he grinned nervously at the engineer next to him.

“Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan said, and Wei Ying stilled, the two men simply staring at each other for a long moment as the pet store worker side-eyed them as she passed the aisle. “I will pay.”

“Okay.” Wei Ying said, his voice low and soft as he looked down at the butterfly. “But I have to pay for the rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting into the end of the story! Only about two or three chapters left planned, maybe more if I get carried away <33
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	12. Chapter 12

Wei Wuxian did not pay for the rest, and he pouted the entire ride to the Raptor enclosure, his motorcycle loaded with chew toys Chenqing will inevitably destroy. Lan Wangji though is silently smug, carrying the bags as they enter the main part of the enclosure, Wei Wuxian rushing about to make sure everything’s locked and closed before reaching out to take the toys from Lan Zhan. 

“Unless you want to meet them, I’ll take-“

“I would.” Lan Zhan said, looking into Wei Ying’s eyes. “Like to, I mean.”

“Oh.” Wei Ying blinked, but smiled vibrantly only seconds later as he nods. “I think Suibian will love you.”

Suibian is five years old, and already tired of the world. He ruffled his feathers once Wei Wuxian pulls him from the kennel, but contently curls into the man’s arms as they enter the enclosure. 

“Suibian’s the calmest.” Wei Ying said, and the raptor in his arms stares at Lan Wangji before jumping from Wei Ying’s arms. “Just don’t move too suddenly.”

Wei Ying walks to Lan Zhan, pulling the man into a crouch as Suibian circles them with interest. “He’s trying to see if you’re a threat.”

“Am I?” Lan Zhan glances at Wei Ying from the corner of his eyes. 

“Of course not.” Wei Ying pats the man’s head with a smile, before turning to Suibian. “Are you done staring?”

The raptor chirped indignantly, bouncing a little closer as it sniffed at Lan Zhan before rubbing its head against the man’s knee and calmly walking away. 

“See?” Wei Ying said, leaning closer to Lan Zhan as they watched Suibian sniff at the bags of toys. “He likes you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some raptor/Lan Wangji fluff!
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// images of animal/raptor attack and medical care

Wei Wuxian convinces Lan Zhan to at least be on the balconey when he releases Chenqing, citing her recent history of biting everyone and everything. 

“I’ll be fine, but she doesn’t know you.” Wei Ying says, gently pushing the engineer towards the enclosure’s door. “I’ll give her the toys and then go meet you in my office. It should only take a few minutes.”

Lan Zhan nods slowly, his brow slightly furrowed before pulling away from Wei Wuxian and finding himself looking down from the balconey. 

Wei Wuxian is calm, confident as he brings Chenqing’s kennel into the clearing, crouching down in front of it to whisper to the raptor. He pulls a large rubber ring from one of the bags with one hand, opening the kennel’s door with the other. The raptor darts forward, jaws open as it lunges for the toy Wei Ying is too slow to let go of. Wei Ying gasps silently, his mouth open in silent pain as Chenqing tears away from his arm with the toy drenched in blood. Tears gather in the raptor trainer’s eyes as the small creature disappears into the underbrush, and Lan Zhan finds himself frozen and yet unable to keep still. His mind completely blank, he wrenches open the door to the enclosure, not even bothering to close it as he rushes over to Wei Ying’s side. 

The man’s arm is cradled against his chest, vibrantly red and covered in holes and blood and oh god is that bone-

“Ah, Lan Zhan, I’m fine.” Wei Ying smiles, but the movement of his cheeks cause tears to slip from his eyes and Lan Zhan swallows as he brushes them away with his sleeve. “Did you leave the door open? We can’t let Chenqing out-“

“Wei Ying, your arm.” Lan Zhan says, dropping his eyes to where Wei Ying has attempted to cover up some of his wound with his shirt. 

“It’s fine. I have some bandages in my off-“

Lan Zhan does not let the trainer finish, lifting Wei Ying to his feet and guiding him out of the enclosure, only stopping to lock the door behind them. 

Wen Qing is loud with anger, though, as she sits Wei Wuxian on a hospital bed and leaves to grab supplies. 

“You stupid, idiotic asshole. What happened to your self preservation skills? Who dropped you on the head too many times as a baby?” She fumes, dousing a cloth in disinfectant, and angrily pressing it into the man’s arm. 

A fresh set of tears well in Wei Ying’s eyes, but he laughs as he wipes them away with his uninjured hand. “I’m fine, she didn’t kill me.”

“You are not fine. Chenqing could have taken a finger off.” Wen Qing snaps, and then takes a deep breath as she begins to carefully wipe away the blood. “You need to be careful, Wei Wuxian.”

“I am careful.” Wei Ying says, and Wen Qing closes her eyes briefly to calm herself. 

“You’ll need stitches, maybe a thin cast to prevent the wounds from opening. Let me go grabs those. Stay. Still.” She says, leaving the first aid room with a glare in Wei Wuxian’s direction. 

“Ah, she shows her affection through anger, Lan Zhan. Don’t worry about her.” Wei Ying smiles at the engineer, who seems terribly pale as he leans against the wall. 

“I am only worried for you.” He says, running a hand through his hair, golden eyes meeting Wei Ying’s before dropping to the floor. 

“Don’t.” Wei Ying says, his voice considerably softer. “I’m fine. But... Lan Zhan you can’t tell anyone that Chenqing-“

“I wasn’t planning to.” Lan Zhan says, pushing away from the wall to pick up the cloth Wen Qing had left on the table, gently pressing it against Wei Ying’s arm, soaking up the still weeping blood. “But you need to be careful, Wei Ying. More than you are.”

“How can I do my job if I’m not allowed to be close to them?” Wei Ying replies, his eyes watching Lan Zhan’s movements carefully. 

“Who will love them if you’re not around to, Wei Ying?” Lan Zhan says, pausing as the two take a moment to worry over the possibility. 

“Would you?” Wei Ying says, his voice almost cracking before he swallows and looks up to see Lan Zhan staring at him. “If I wasn’t around, would you love them?”

“Mn.” Lan Zhan nods, reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind Wei Ying’s ear. “For you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost titled the chapter “Wei Ying Almost Loses A Finger”, but that made me feel sad so I didn’t... I’m thinking the next chapter may be the last, but we’ll see for sure once I begin writing it❤️❤️
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem a little rushed, and I apologize if it does. But while writing this fic, I always imagined that Lan Zhan and Wei Ying had been pining over each other for a while - and that these events were just catalysts for their inevitable relationship.

“Come on, Lan Zhan.” Wei Ying grins, holding out his uninjured hand for the engineer to take. “I wanna show you something.”

Lan Wangji hesitates, and the grin on Wei Ying’s lips fades slightly. The engineer laces their fingers together, but frowns. “You have to be careful.”

“Trust me, I can’t get hurt where we’re going.”

Wei Wuxian couldn’t stop laughing, watching as Lan Zhan attempted to keep his composure as he slipped across the ice-y room. The Artic Room was filled with artificial snow, similar to an ice rink with small burrows where the Leaellynasaura were peeking out at the two men. 

“Lan Zhan, ah, Lan Zhan!” Wei Ying reached out to grab at the other’s sleeve. “Just stay still for a moment. You’re going to fall.”

Lan Zhan froze completely, his golden eyes locking onto Wei Ying’s smile before something shifted slightly. Completely disregarding his own safety, the man leaned back into one of the empty snowbanks, pulling Wei Wuxian down on top of him, careful to avoid his injured arm. 

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Ying said, his eyes wide as the snow cushioned them, and a nearby dino squaked in annoyance. “What if there was a burrow under here?!”

“All of the burrows are marked by poles.” Lan Wangji said, one eyebrow lifting slightly as he reached up to brush some snow from Wei Ying’s hair. “I would not harm them.”

“I know,” Wei Ying grinned now, letting the snow drift around them lazily. “I know.”

Wei Wuxian rolled off of Lan Zhan, so that he laud on his side, his non-casted hand supporting his head. Reaching a gentle hand out, he brushed away a few heavy snowflakes from Lan Zhan’s hair. The sound of soft chirping interupted, causing the two men to look at one of the small dinosaurs standing at their feet. It waved its tail, showing it’s curiousity as it tilted its head to the side. Wei Wuxian laughed, letting his breath cloud the air in front of him, as shuffled slightly closer to Lan Zhan, with a small complaint of the cold. The other laid a hand on Wei Ying’s hip, and pressed their lips together as Wei Ying grinned. A small Leaellynasaura chirped, butting itself in between the two’s legs, coiling its tail around Lan Zhan’s leg. Around them, the snow continued to fall. Fat snowflakes resting against soft hair and lingering kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic, as I had such an amazing time writing it! This is the happy ending WangXian deserve, and maybe someday Lan Zhan will become the trainer for the Leaellynasaura habitat❤️
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


End file.
